1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION:
The invention is directed to an appliance for transmission and storage of energy and information in a mobile data carrier designed to be card-shaped, which is insertable into a chute-shaped transmission unit.
2. DESCRIPTION OF RELATED ART:
Several embodiment forms of mobile data carriers are known, which basically differ in the type of transmission and storage of energy and information. Correspondingly, there exists systems with contacts, as, for instance, the chip card (ISO-card), for serial data transmission through a galvanic connection. Transmissions through plug-in contact means are always fraught with problems, because, due to various circumstances such as contamination, damage and the like, a faulty data transfer and even operational malfunction can arise between the transmission unit and the data carrier. The chip card can therefore be only used in such applications when extremely careful handling and treatment of the chip card is assured.
Data transmission systems are also known for data transfer in mobile data carriers with contacts in parallel arrangement for a bit-parallel and word-serial transmission of the storable data into a so designated memory card. This embodiment form involves, because of the galvanic connection, the same potential sources of error as was the case in the serial transmission.
Mobile data carriers and transmission systems on the basis of inductive coupling are also known, wherein a transmission of the operational energy and data occurs by means of separate coupling coils. A common data/energy transmission on the basis of inductive coupling is also known. Hereby, it is disadvantageous that the data carriers in this case cannot be constructed in an encapsulated form using conducting materials such as steel. The inductive coupling is based upon the functional mode of electromagnetic fields. This coupling is not without problems where the narrow field limitation requires the observance of small tolerances and the positioning of transmission elements with high efficiency. This means, furthermore, that an extremely precise guidance of the card in the transmission chute is required.
Finally, transmission systems and mobile data carriers are known which have a galvanic energy coupling with rugged contacts and which use an inductive functional system for the data coupling.
The necessary precondition applying to the totality of all known installations, is that the user of the data carrier is himself responsible for the extremely careful handling of the data carrier in order to avoid all unintentional operational interruptions. Such disturbances occur in the known installations, for instance, by contact contamination. Data loss can occur because of electromagnetic interference, and finally, mechanical loads, such as deformation or pressing of the data carriers cause many malfunctions.